


Where Dreams Do Come True

by Little_RedHood6



Category: maze runner
Genre: 1st time, AU at Disney, Childlike Thomas, Disney World, Friendship, Love, M/M, Photography, Shy Newt, Thomas's and Newt's POV, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHood6/pseuds/Little_RedHood6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 week, 2 tickets, and unlikely events. (Newtmas AU at Disney World) </p>
<p>Watch as a friendship blossoms into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Newtmas so please comment tell me your thoughts and anything I need to improve. It will help me so much!
> 
> Anyways thank you and enjoy our lovely boys!

"Thomas.... Thomas. Thomas!" the brunette rapidly jerked his head up as he felt someone flick his ear.

  He looked to his right and there sat one of his best friends since childhood, Minho. They had been sitting in class for what felt like forever and Thomas was bored out of mind. 

"Hey, this class ends in like five minutes, wanna go grab some lunch afterwards?" the dark haired boy asked. 

 "Can't sorry I've got photography next and since it's spring break next week our professor will probably assign us some boring project to do over break." Thomas really loved being at Central Florida University, the classes were great and he was glad he could take photography classes but they weren't as great as he expected. 

"Ok that's cool-" Minho was cut off by the professor excusing everyone to leave. 

"I guess I'll see you later then." and with that Thomas grabbed his bag and left. 

~~

"Ok, so we all know spring break is coming up," the professor started, "so that means a project!" Thomas rolled his eyes, he saw that one coming from a mile away. 

"But this one is going to be a little bit different. Since most if you are going to be traveling, I took the liberty into thinking it would be neat to have you take pictures some of sights. You each need a minimum of five pictures." Now this got Thomas interested. 

"I have five places you can choose from: Smithsonian, Rocky Mountains, Disney World, Ellis Island, and Sea World. I will e-mail you all the requirements tonight." 

Yes! Thomas thought to himself, this would be perfect chance for him to use the Disney World tickets his mom got gave him before he left home.

  Later that evening when he walked into the local café, he saw his roommate working at the cash register. Flashing a bright smile at him, the brunette walked up to the register. 

"Hey got a minute? I need to talk to you about something." 

"Oh no sounds serious. Did you get a girl pregnant?" the blonde joked in his mesmerizing British accent. 

"No! God Newt this is actually good news!" Thomas exclaimed.

  The blonde laughed, "Ok, ok. Go find a seat I'll be right there." 

Three minutes later, Newt walked over to the the table his friend was sitting at, bringing them both some coffee.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"You remember how my mom gave us both tickets for a week at Disney?" the blonde nodded his head wondering where this was going. 

"Well in photography, we were given an assignment over spring break and mine involves going to Disney to take five pictures of their popular sights." 

"And this has anything to do with me..."

"Anything to do with you?!" the brunette exclaimed. "It has everything to do with you. I need someone there to tell me  
how great looking I am in a Mickey hat."

"So you just assume that I'd go with you?" Newt pushed.

"Well quite frankly yes, plus you have the tickets." Thomas wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Ok sure why not." he agreed, secretly smiling like an idiot on the inside. Newt didn't know why it made him happy that Thomas thought of him to come instead of Minho or Teresa, his life long friends.

Newt had only just moved from Europe to the U.S. just a year and half ago. But he found his "group" immediately when he came to CFU and first encountered his great friend/ roommate, Thomas. 

"Great," his friend cheerfully replied pulling Newt out of his reverie, "so we'll be there for a week. The tickets also come with a suit in the parks hotel. Oh, I also already called your parents before I got here and informed them about spring break. They seemed oddly happy we were going somewhere together." 

"You what?!" Newt thundered. "What would you have done if I had said no?" 

Thomas, seemingly to ponder a moment before replying, answered, "Improvise?" 

Newt just rolled his eyes and shook his head, wondering why he ever became friends with this goofball.

~~

Packing was a lot harder than Thomas thought. Not only did they have to pack clothes, but food, stuff to do when they're not at the parks, toiletries, and many other things he didn't even want to think about. 

    By the time they got everything packed up and into the car, he was exhausted. It was about 9 pm and they will be waking up very early to avoid traffic 

  When he and Newt finally got into their beds, he was out in a flash, but went to sleep with a content smile on his face.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP ch. 2!!! (please read end notes)
> 
> Enjoy loves.

  The first thing Newt notice when he woke up was big brown walnut eyes in his face and a voice screaming his name and a bunch of more inaudible words. Then the voice grew louder and his bed started to violently shake. Newt sat up to see the sight of his roommate, jumping up and down on the bed with so much motion, he almost fell off. 

  He was bellowing out, "Newt! Newt! Wake up! Wake up! It's time to go to Disney World! Let's go slow poke!" 

It was funny to Newt to be honest. Thomas reminded him of a little child waking their parents up on Christmas morning.

   "If you don't get up now I'll start singing 'Let It Go' again. Let it goo-oo, let it goo-oo-- umph-" And was when the blonde pushed the brunette off the bed. Newt couldn't help but laugh at his friend on the floor, tangled up in the blankets with a shocked look on his face. Then he heard a weak voice sing, "can't hold it back anymore." 

  Twenty minutes later they were crammed in the car and on their way.

 "And she was singing BABY-COME HOME! BABY-COME HOME!"

"Tommy could you please not scream the bloody lyrics out?" Newt asked annoyed. They were currently thirty minutes out on the road listening to Fall Out Boy's newest album 'American Beauty/ American Psycho'. 

 "But it gives it more effect when I scream." Thomas whined. 

 "No, it just blows my ear drums out."

"Well why don't you try it? I promise you'll enjoy it." the brunette gave a quick glance from the road to his friend. 

"No, I will not scream. It is rubbish and obnoxious." Those very words only made Thomas turn up the volume.

~~

"Oh! Oh! Stop at this next gas station. We're running low on gas and it has a subway we can eat lunch at." Newt informed

Thomas pulled in and started filling up the tank while Newt went inside to pay. 

 The brunette leaned up against the car, humming to himself while waiting for the car to fill up. 

He caught a glimpse of a beautiful set of blonde hair in the store. He still couldn't believe Newt actually agreed to go to Disney with him. Thomas had really wanted some time with just Newt. Not surrounded by their friends or on campus. 

 As Newt walked back he noticed the Brit favoring one leg again. What happened to him and was it so bad that couldn't tell Thomas?

 "So are you ready for some lunch?" Newt asked coming up to Thomas. 

Shaking his head, getting rid of his thoughts, he replied, "Yup, I'm so hungry I could eat baby Simba!" 

"Really Tommy?" Newt chuckled.

~~

As they indulged into their sandwiches they were discussing a VERY important topic.

"But Batman is lame!" Thomas slammed his hand on the table. 

"No way, he learned all those skills and had greatness thrust upon him. Superman was born that way with powers. Greatness given to him. Anyone could be Superman, given those powers. Even you Tommy the clumsiest person I know."

"Ok, ok. I give up you give very good points. But whatever, I'm going to the restroom.

Eight minutes later Thomas is still not back and Newt is worried. Just then his phone started to buzz. 

It was from Thomas:   
Come help me -T

What? Oh no! Did you get.... You know what, stuck again? -N

Ew no! And that was only once. The doorknob off. Newt help, I'm gonna die. I'm too young, I have a future! -T

Be there in a min. -N  
P.S. It was twice....

 

Newt went back to the one person restroom with the manager. The blonde could see his friend through the hole, sitting on the floor up against the wall.... singing?

 "It's the Circle of LIFEEE.. that moves us allll..."

"Tommy!" 

"Ah! What? Oh Newt! It's you! Did you bring help? Yes I'm not going to die!"

"Weeelllll eventually you will." stated the blonde. 

"Not if I'm Superman!" he yelled back. 

"But your not." Newt sing-songed. 

"Well way to rain down on my parade Newt, aren't you just a bucket of sunshine and rainbows." Thomas teased.

When the manager got Thomas out he said to Newt,  "I'm uh glad your boyfriend um... didn't die in there." 

"What n-no." Newt stuttered. 

"Yeah no we aren't dating." Thomas said without a wave a in his voice but his face was red as a tomato. 

"Ya sure your not. I'm Alby by the way. I'm sorry for saying this but you two pass as a pretty convincing couple. Anyway glad to get you out." he smiled then winked at them before walking away. 

"Ok then." Newt brushed it off, but the brunette was still blushing.

~~

2 hours later the boys were approaching the gate to Disney World.

  Thomas was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. 

"Yay! Yay! We're here!" 

'We certainly are.' Newt thought. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My cousin actually got stuck in a bathroom once in Florida the doorknob came off... Haha ya we had to use an ax to get him out.
> 
> 2\. So I know this has nothing to do with the story but please please go on YouTube and check out the video called 'If Elsa Couldn't Sing' watch it all the way through and I promise you will die of laughter! If you do watch please comment or email me what you thought. 
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed through I just can't wait for them to go to one of the parks!!!! (which is the next chapter btw)
> 
> 2\. OMG!!! My neighbor looks exactly like Minho! EXACTLY! He is so shucking hot!! And he has been like best friends with my brother since like birth and they are both 18. Anyways so I've always thought my brother was gay 'cus he NEVER dates. So I thought about them being together. Well tonight at dinner my baby sister asked "Minho" if he would see 'Inside Out' with her and he said he couldn't 'cus he and my brother were going 'cus they were "boyfriends" and then they hugged but they were just joking. 
> 
> so now I secretly ship them.   
> Is that wrong? Maybe I will write fanfic about them for my own pleasure.
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

  After trudging up eight intense fights of steps (the elevator broke down) the roommates finally made it to their floor.

"I'm gonna die! If I go down I'm taking you with me Tommy!" 

"That's ok, I don't have enough enough energy to fight you." 

Walking into their suit Newt and Thomas' eyes lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July. 

"I got dibs on first bedroom pick!" Thomas shouted childishly, running into a random room. 

The blonde rolled his eyes walking out into the open space. The walls were painted like the soft sand on the beach. Straight ahead there was a teal plush couch, a flat screen facing it, and two chairs in either side of the couch facing each other. To his right there was the kitchen with a little bar and dinning table.

"Awwww." the brunette called from the bedroom. "There is only one bedroom with one King sized bed." 

The blonde chuckled to himself then walked into the bedroom. He set his luggage down and looked at the brunette pouting on the bed. 

"Looks like your mom thought of  us as something more Tommy." 

"I think she wants me to date you because she thinks you are the perfect person."

"Well of course I am." Newt batted his eyes all innocent like. 

Now it was Thomas's turn to roll his eyes. Changing the subject back to the living arrangement he said, "But now I can't sing myself to sleep." 

"Bloody right you are!" Newt shot back.

"Oh! Look at this though," Thomas jumped up off the bed and walked to a door. "we are connected to the bathroom! And we have a balcony!" 

Newt and Thomas walked out onto the balcony. 

"Wow look at this view." They could just barely make out the ocean in the distance. There were palm trees every where and    
all the tropical flowers together looked like the brush strokes in a    
painting. 

Newt looked up at his friend staring at him and smiling. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, I'm... I'm just really glad your here with me Newt." 

The blonde offered him a smile and said, "Let's get everything unpacked, yeah?" 

~~ 

After an hour if unpacking and 'Where does this go?' or 'Did you remember that?' the boys finally finished.   
    
  Sighing Newt sat down and looked over at Thomas. 

"So it's 3 in the afternoon and we have everything done that needs to get done. What shall we do?" 

"Let's check out the pool." 

~~ 

"Hey Tommy, I bet I could beat you in a race." The pool was currently empty except for Thomas and Newt. 

"Yeah right, you're on!" Thomas dared. 

"On your mark, get set, go!" 

Taking a deep breath, Newt plunged forward showing Thomas no mercy. He reached the end and came up above the water just as Thomas was getting there. He used to be a swimmer back in England. 

"You cheated!" Thomas accused. 

"I did no such thing." Newt said turning his back which was his mistake. 

The brunette all of a sudden wrapped his arms around the Brit from behind and picked him up. 

"Tommy what the bloody hell are you doing?! Put me down!" They now had moved toward the shallow end of the pool. 

"Not until you admit to your wrong doing." 

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

Hey! Save it for The Judge." 

"Oh God no! Not The Judge!" Newt yelled. 

The Judge was something Thomas did to Newt when the boy wouldn't speak to him, tell him something, or just to cheer him up when he was down. 

"Ahhhhh!" Newt screamed but then started to laugh as he felt Thomas's fingers traveling up his waist and torso, tickling him so much it hurt. 

"You better say it Newt. It'll only get worse for you." 

"Never!", hysterical laughter, "Oh man. Ah!",laughter, "Help me! Help me! Ok, ok! I cheated!", still laughter, "I CHEATED! THERE!" 

Satisfied, Thomas let go of him, laughing as well. The blonde fell against him for support. He was exhausted but too happy to care. Thomas then became really stiff and tense. He stopped laughing. 

   Newt stood up properly to see what the matter was. The brunette was blushing like crazy and his eyes were wide, staring past Newt. 

Newt turned around to find a family of five just standing there, jaws dropped open. 

"Uhhh... Sorry about that... we were just umm... having a 'lil fun." the blonde scratched the back of his neck, nervous about the response. But instead of a lecture or an outburst, the parents just turned the kids around and walked out of the pool area. 

"It was nice meeting you!" Thomas shouted after them. 

Newt smacked his arm. 

"Ow! What?" 

The two boys looked at each other and started to laugh again. 

~~

"Hey Tommy! Do you just wanna call in pizza for dinner?" Thomas heard his roommate call from the kitchen. 

"Yeah sounds good!" he gratefully replied. 

As Thomas was getting out of the shower, he couldn't help but think of what happened earlier that day. He could still feel the warm temperature of Newt's body and the close presence of him. He had such a magnificent time with Newt that he couldn't stop replaying the scene, over and over in his head. What do these thoughts mean?

  Avoiding that subject from himself, he walked out into the living room area where his friend was sitting on the couch watching tv. 

   •Ding-ding• 

"Ah that must be the pizza." Newt got up from the couch with money ready in his hand. 

  While he went to pay, Thomas went to the kitchen to get beers. 

  "Tommy I had a thought while you were in the shower." Newt  started as he returned with the pizza. 

Thomas grabbed a piece I'd pizza and shoved it in his mouth. "And what might that be?" 

"Well we're going to take more than just your project pictures at Disney right? So I searched what characters would be where and when, and it came up with a Scavenger hunt with a list of characters to find and take a picture with this week." 

"Can you pull up the list?" Thomas asked. 

"Yup here you go." 

       Disney Character                                  
        Scavenger Hunt:  
 1. Mickey & Minnie  
 2. Ariel  
 3. Rapunzel    
 4. Mulan   
 5. Chip & Dale  
 6. Cinderella  
 7. Mike & Sully   
 8. Goofy  
 9. Peter Pan   
10\. Alice in Wonderland  
11\. Anna & Elsa  
12\. Lelo & Stich   
13\. Mexican Donald   
14\. Snow White  
15\. Winnie the Pooh  
16\. Woody & Buzz

"Mexican Donald?" 

"I know right. You Americans and your crazy thoughts." 

"Good that." Thomas smiled.

"So which park are we going to tomorrow?" 

"I was thinking Epcot." 

"Good! I can finally get you to eat fish and chips!" the blonde exclaimed. 

Thomas chuckled. "Cheers." the boys tapped the tips of their beers. 

"Cheers you bloody shank." 

~~ 

      -Later That Night-

"Newt!" Thomas whispered. 

No response.

"Newt?"

No response.

"Under the Seaaaa... Under the seaa. Life is better down where it's wetterrr-" 

"Tommy." Newt calmly said. 

"Yeah?" 

"SHUT UP!" 

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just hang in their the good stuff will come. 
> 
> If have any ideas about the story you can comment them. But I'm not promising they'll make it but I do promise to read suggestion. 
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Epcot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. Now they're in the parks! Yay! This one is a little bit longer than the others. 
> 
> Enjoy loves;)

"That is one bloody big ball." 

"Is this your first time to Disney Newt?"

"UmmHmmm." the blonde nodded his head.  

They were standing in front of the the Spaceship Earth ride on their first day in Disney. 

"Wait till you see the ride on the inside!" Thomas spoke with excitement. 

"Oh there is a ride on the inside. Is it a roller coaster?" Newt was rubbing his ear lobe in a nervous manner.

"Nah, it's like a tour through time or something of that sort." Thomas waved his hand in a circular motion. "But first I have to get a picture of the big ball." 

Thomas pulled out his black Sony   Alpha a7 Mirrorless camera with 28-70mm lens (a big camera) out of his camera bag. Carefully getting down on one knee he pointed the lens upwards toward the sky, lining up his target. The brunette snapped a couple of shots then stood up. Satisfied with the photos he took, Thomas waved Newt over to him.

"Let's get a picture of us in front of it." Thomas stopped the couple closest to them and asked if they would kindly take their picture.  
   
Agreeing the man waited for the two young adults to pose. Thomas took the position of laying his arm over Newt's shoulders and Newt's arm wrapped around his back. 

After taking one too many cheesy smiled photos, the two thanked the couple then headed up towards the ride.  

"One picture down four to go." Thomas informed. 

"So how long do you think the wait will be?" Newt asked. 

"Not too long, maybe about fifteen minutes." 

"Care to play a game then?" 

"Ok who would you do? Benedict Cumberbatch or Tom Hiddleston. Both from your area." Thomas wiggled his eye brows to add effect. 

"Oh Lord! You can't make me choose between the cheekbones!" 

"You can't kill yourself either." 

"Uhhhh..." the Brit ran his hand through his smooth silk like hair. "Cumberbatch." 

"Really?" the brunette asked in disbelief. "I always took you as the Hiddleston type." 

"Nah mate, Ben in Sherlock really got me, especially when he would shake his hair out after being under a hat." 

"Wow, uhh ok your turn." 

"Ok let me think. Ummm... Zack Effron or Matt Smith?" 

"Matt Smith. No doubt about it."  Thomas replied with confidence. 

"Ok that one surprises me I thought for sure you were gonna go with Zack." 

"Well I guess you don't me as well as you thought. Anyways, I really never thought he was all that hot. So many people drool over him and I just don't see it. Plus I'm into the British ones." he winked at the blonde. 

Newt felt his face heating up and he got really warm inside somewhere deep. Surely he didn't mean he was into Newt. Newt just happened to be British, right?

 Thankful for the distraction, they arrived at the ride. 

~~

Laughing the two roommates walked off the ride and into the darkened room. 

"I can't believe you screamed at the man who 'was shot'."  Newt used his fingers for the air quotation. 

"Well it seemed real." Thomas puffed out. He was embarrassed he screamed in front of the blonde. 

"It was so loud the couple behind us heard you! The scream sounded like a little pansy girl!" Newt snickered. 

"Let's just see our picture." the brunet said searching for an open monitor. 

They finally found an open monitor to see their picture. 

"Aww Newtie look at you." Thomas cooed. 

Looking at the screen Newt smirked to himself. Thomas was giving the camera a cheesy smile, his arms wrapped around the blonde, and his head pressed against the other. But Newt hadn't realized the camera was going off, so of course he wasn't looking. It wasn't a bad picture though, Newt was laughing with a bright smile, his head tilted against Thomas'. Obliviously paying more attention to his friend then  his surroundings.   
The photo made something squirm inside the young blonde. 

"Hey, you there? Newt? Are you ok man?" a pair of fingers snapped in front of face. 

"Hmmm? Oh ya I'm fine!" the boy grinned.

Thomas didn't look convinced but went on anyway, "I said I'm gonna email the picture to my phone then I'll text it to you." 

"Ok sounds good. Where to next?"

"I was thinking we would go to the Ellen Energy Adventure and then to Test Track." 

"So what are those rides?" Newt asked curiously. 

"Well the Ellen thing is kind of like what we just went on but with dinosaurs and the Test Track goes through certain tests with the car and there is a small  roller coaster at the end!" the brunet explained. 

"Oh...ok." Newt rubbed his hands together. Keep calm Newt thought to himself, everything will be fine.  
   
~~

"Everybody please keep your hands and feet inside the car and incase of an emergency the exits are located to the right of the building." the voice of Ellen explained after her short little video on conserving energy. "Now, enjoy your ride as we descend into the land of dinosaurs." 

The car gave a squeak then began to move. 

"Ok guys so on the left there is a big dinosaur but don't be scared! It's ok." Ellen's voice boomed. 

"Ellen it's not just a 'big dinosaur ' it's a argentinosaurus or otherwise known as 'long necks'. They're vegetarians." Bill Nye informed. "Now that one up head you want to to steer clear of. They're the meat eaters." 

"Oh ya those do look scary, I'm just gonna hide behind you Bill." Ellen piped up. 

Everyone on the ride chuckled. 

Then came a deafening roar, and Thomas jumped a little. He scooted closer to Newt so that both their shoulders and thighs were touching. 

About 2 minutes into the ride Newt felt a bump under the car. 

/Squeak/

Newt noticed that the dinosaurs all stopped moving and so did the speakers with Ellen's voice. 

/Squeak/ 

Then car came to a stop and a red light started to blink. Quiet murmurs were heard all around as people were questioning what had happened. Newt heard a little kid ask his mommy what  happened to the dinosaurs.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience," the blonde saw one of the Disney workers walk up to the car full of tourists. "but the ride has seem to have broken down. It's alright though we're going have a look at it. We'll be one minute." she ended with a reassuring smile. 

Thomas poked the blonde, "Newt I have this constant feeling."  

"Yeah? What is it Tommy?" 

"I really really want to touch one of those dinos." 

"No way in hell am I going to let you do that!" Newt just knew that with their luck, Thomas would break the whole damn thing with just one touch. 

"Oh come on Newt! Don't be the stick in the mud. Please please?" the brunet pleaded. 

But before Newt could open his lips to replay the lady came back with news. 

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry to say but the ride is temporarily broken. So if you would please gather any of your belongings and step out of the car to your right, we will walk down to the next exit door." 

Newt and Thomas were in the last row to the very left so they were the last ones to get out. Following the group the two slowly walked behind, looking up at all of the dinosaurs and huge plants. 

"Oooo look a dinosaur!" Thomas exclaimed, reaching out.

"Tommy don't you bloody dare do what I think you are going to do!" Newt warned.

But it was too late. Thomas had already touched the dinosaur. Newt shoved the brunet's shoulder and caught him off balance. Thomas fell to the floor with a loud crash along with the little baby long neck. Then Newt, who just laughed at him kept walking, tripped over Thomas' long legs. Landing right next to his friend, who then begun to laugh at him. 

"Excuse me but what is going on back here?" a sharp voice snapped. 

Uh oh Newt thought, we're in trouble now.  

He looked up to see the worker, Harriet her name tag said, looking down upon the two boys. 

Newt felt Thomas immediately stand up, then grabbed Newt and pulled him up. 

"Listen umm Harriet is it?" Thomas began to say. "My friend and I were just casually walking minding our own business when suddenly we both just simultaneously fell. And I tried to grab the dinosaur for support but it came down with me." Thomas batted his eye lashes to hide his guilt. "I don't know we both fell though, maybe a ghost pushed us or something." Only Newt could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice. 

"Yeah a ghost or something." Harriet snorted. "Just watch where your going next time instead of each other." 

"I truly have no idea what you are talking about." Newt finally spoke up. 

"Oh please I can see the gooey eyes you give each other from the moon." the woman pressed. She turned around and went back to the head of group to lead. 

Looking up, Newt saw the whole group looking back at them and sure enough a few feet in front of them was the family from the pool. The parents sternly shaking their heads at them. 

'Why does the universe hate me?' Newt thought. 

"Dude that dinosaur was just a statue! Plastic! Can you believe it?!" the brunette hoarsely whispered into Newt's ear. The blonde shivered at the feeling of the other teen's breath go down his neck. 

"Yes I can believe it! What were you thinking? I told you not to touch it! But you didn't listen and you defiantly weren't thinking! See you never think before you do. You're just lucky you didn't break anything." Newt scolded his friend. 

"Oh Newt! I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me! I'll do anything to make up for it." the brunet hugged Newt and put his head on his shoulder. Thomas looked up at Newt with his big brown puppy dog eyes that always melted Newt's heart. Damn those beautiful eyes. Wait what slow down, Newt thought to himself. Where did beautiful come from?! 

Realizing the closeness between the two, the blonde cleared his throat and pushed Thomas away by the shoulders. 

"Yeah yeah, we're cool mate. Just be-careful next time, yeah?" 

Thomas shook his head, "I guess I just have to stop looking at you then." He flashed Newt a smile with a knowing look in his eyes. Thomas kept on walking while the blonde just stood there. 

What?! What is going on? Newt kept asking himself. 

 

~~

Walking up to The Test Track, Thomas was practically bouncing with excitement. 

  It has been years since he had been to Disney. He had so many fond memories of coming to Disney World when he was a young child. He and his dad would love to go on all of the rides and try to scream as loud as they could. 

This was one of few memories Thomas has of a happy time with his dad. When Thomas was around seven years old, his father lost his job. Instead of finding a new one or working part time till he found permeant work, he resolved to the bittersweet love of alcohol. He became an addict and wasn't right in the head. He became impatient with everyone and soon violent. Thomas would never forget the night his dad first hit his mother.    
   
He remembers seeing her in their bedroom, on her knees, head resting on the bed, and weeping. He begun to hit her more often and little Thomas would be the one to calm his mother down and clean up the wound. He found himself to be more protective over her and soon began to feel loath towards his distant father.   
   
Every night when everyone else was fast asleep, the young brunet would take out old family photos of happy times. He would smile to himself and then remember how things were now. So instead the smile turned into tears of sorrow, and he would cry himself to sleep. 

But that was what got him in to photography and pictures. To snap a photo of the good time spent in the moment. And then when the cloudy days came he could look back at the pictures and just for that one split of a moment remember what it was like to feel a bliss of pure joy.   
To save the pictures for a better tomorrow. 

The last time he saw his father he was ten. His dad threw down a bottle of liquor and roared at his mother. Thomas had enough of his father and punched him square in the face. His father shook with rage but instead of retaliating, he fled the house. 

Thomas' mom told him to pack, they were leaving. They didn't just leave the house. They left the state. So here they are in Florida. And Thomas was so happy to meet Minho and Teresa they really helped him. 

But when he met his college roommate, Newt, he didn't just help. He managed to make him forget his dark past. Thomas didn't know why but being with the blonde made Thomas feel the excitement of he felt when his father would pick him up and pretend he was a spaceship. Newt was just something else to Thomas. Not like Minho or Teresa. He guessed thats why he was so excited to bring him to one of his favorite places on Earth. 

"Come on! I can't wait to ride this with you!" Thomas bellowed out. He grabbed the other boy's hand and ran them up to the end of the line. 

While standing in line the brunet noticed the blonde scratching his wrist. Odd? But Thomas just shook away the thought. 

"Hey Tommy I really need to empty the can, how about you go on the ride by yourself and I go use the restroom." Newt bit his lip hoping to God that Thomas agrees. 

"Can't it wait Newt? I love this ride so much and really want you to be with me when I ride it!" Thomas whined. Reveling his big chocolate brown eyes the boy also pulled out his bottom lip to make a hurt puppy imitation. 

"Ah hell with it!" Newt muttered. "Tommy there is something I...I need to t-tell you." Newt stuttered. 

"I'm listening." Thomas answered with a curious look. 

"The thing is," the blonde gave out a small chuckle. "Iamreallysuperscaredofanykindofrollercoaster." He gulped in a deep breath when he finished. 

"Sorry what I couldn't really catch that." 

"I'm scared of bloody roller coasters!" Newt spit out. 

Thomas' eye brows shot up to his hair line. "Well why didn't ya say  so buddy. Just try this one with me please. I will be right here with you. It's a small one to start off with. If you don't like it, we don't have to go on anymore. Please do it for meee." the brunet stressed. "You can hold my hand if that helps." he smiled at his friend and regained his hand. 

Thinking about it for a minute, Newt smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze. 

"I'm putting my faith in you Tommy boy." 

~~

"Who screamed like a little pansy girl now?" Thomas snarked. 

"Oh shut up you bloody wanker!" Newt slapped the other's shoulder playfully. He was still shaking a little from the almost- heart attack he had from the ride. 

"I have no idea what that means, but it better be nice! Anyways so what did you think? You didn't burst out in tears or bring up your breakfast so it couldn't have been that bad." 

The two walked over to the big water fountain and sat down on the edge. Newt could feel the cool little droplets of water on his back. 

"Well, I have to say it wasn't half bad. Of course I was scared but really, I enjoyed screaming my lungs out with another pansy girl." the blonde bumped his shoulder into the brunet's. 

"We should so take a selfie to remember this moment!" Thomas squeaked like a crazed teenage fangirl. 

Pulling out his super heavy camera, the photography student put his arms up high in the air so he get them both in. 

"SAY CHEESE!" 

Newt put his hands on either side of Thomas' shoulders, got close to him, and closed his eyes, smiling wide and screaming CHEESE! He didn't care if people heard him or were staring. He was ecstatic! He finally faced his fears and all because of the wonderful goofball next to him. If it wasn't for Thomas holding his hand and the soft whispers of promises that everything will be alright to just relax, he might have never done it. 

When they finished with the selfie, the Brit fished for the map of the park in his draw string bag. 

"Ok so I think we should head over to the ride Soarin' which to the far left from us. Then after that we could make it to the Turtle Talk With Crush which is at 11:30. After we can go over to the countries. I say we vist one country first then get some lunch." Newt thought out loud. 

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way captain!" Thomas jumped up from the fountain ready for their next adventure. 

~~

"Perfect timing! Its now 11:25, the show should start in about five minutes." Newt walked next to the brunet with a little hop in his step. He was ready to finally sit down and enjoy the small show. 'Finding Nemo' was one of his favorite childhood movies growing up and he had a couple questions he'd like to ask the turtle Crush. 

"Come on Dudddee," Thomas imitated Crush, "I wanna get good seats." 

Walking into the bright room the two teenagers found an open bench in the second row in front of the big screen. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and all the little children started to screech. Then an employee ran out in front of everyone with a microphone. 

"Hellooo fish loving friends! Welcome to Turtle Talk With Crush! I'm Winston and I will be your host! Now we'd like to ask you to please keep all phones or pagers on silent but yes you can take pictures with flash and take videos. Please when it is you turn to wait for me to bring the microphone to you. Okayyyy! Whose ready to meet the one and only Crush?!" a chorus of I's and cheers filled the room. "Please put your hands and fins together for Crush!" 

The screen came to life and the ocean floor appeared. Tons of different colored fish appeared swimming in many schools. 

"What's up dudes?" Crush finally swam in. "Well hello there little dude. And you too dude. Awww narly shell dude!" 

Newt glanced over at Thomas who had the biggest smile on his face and wide eyes. He couldn't help but think at how adorable he looked then and there. 

"Can all the little hatchlings say 'Sup duuuude'?" 

All the children sitting on the floor replied in a loud unison, "Sup duuude!" 

"Haha niceeee." he answered, swimming back and forth. "Wouldn't be cool if like the old tortoises said 'Sup duuude' ? Your turn tortoises!" 

Newt cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted the line with the rest of the 'tortoises'. 

"Ok cool! Now time for some narly questions! Winston will you be willing to help?" the screen playing turtle swam over to where the employee was standing. Winston just nodded in agreement. 

"First person. Hmmmm... How about you in the purple shell." Crush pointed out the little girl in a purple shirt and pig tails. 

Winston walked over to the little girl and held the microphone in front of her. 

"What is your name hatchling?" Crush asked. 

The girl in the purple shirt answered. "Mia." 

"Well Mia, have you ever jumped on top of jelly fish?" 

"No!" she giggled out. All of the parents laughed and the blonde grinned at how well the guy behind the screen was. 

"Okay that's a good idea. You could get stung." 

Crush went around a few more kids asking for their names and silly questions. Sometimes he would ask them to point out their parents. Out of nowhere he said, "The couple in the second row. Like the blonde and brunet. Oh what a super awesome couple you two make!" 

For some reason Newt watched Winston come over to him and Thomas. He stopped right in front of them and held out the microphone.   
   
Then like a lighting bolt, Newt was hit with realization. 

"WAIT! Your talking about us?!" he blurted out. "I think you have-" 

"So how long have you two been together?" Crush interrupted. 

Thomas took the microphone in one hand and then began to speak. Oh good Newt thought, he will clear this up. 

"We've seen each other for about a year now! Woaaahwhooo!" Thomas fisted the air with his other hand then laid it around Newt's hip. Pulling him closer.  

The blonde turned to him with an outrageous look on his face. "Just go with it." the brunet whispered so only Newt could hear. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this' Newt thought inside his head. 

Plastering a smile on his face, the nervous blonde turned back to the turtle. Snatching the microphone away from Thomas, Newt gathered up the courage to speak about his "relationship". 

"Yes! We have been together for a year now! We're just so happy." he talked through his gritted teeth, at the same time he also elbowed Thomas in the ribs just hard enough to hurt a little. 

"Dude that is like soooo awesome!" Crush admired. "Well my happiest to you both but it's time to move on." Winston took the mic back and walked to a different location. 

Newt was fuming. Wait till Tommy gets a load of me he thought angrily. 

-After Show- 

"Ow! What was that for?" 

They were currently standing outside of the theatre they were just in. Newt flicked the brunet's ear. 

"For being a being a dumbass back there! Why did you say we were a shucking couple?!" Newt buzzed. 

Thomas flinched at Newt's comment of being a couple. 

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to Crush." 

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, the blonde just nodded his head and grinned at the other. 

"Shall we go to the countries?" he questioned. 

"Do you want a piggy-back there, Sir Newt?" the photography major bowed down. 

Giving a soft laugh, the blonde decided to play along. "For me? But why of-course!" 

The blonde hopped onto Thomas' back. 

"Here we go!" the brunet shot one fist in the air like superman and pushed off the ground, running off to their next destination. 

 

~~

 

Entering the countries section Thomas slipped the blonde off his back. 

"Which country Newt?" he asked bouncing on the balls of his feet. The day was perfect so far for Thomas. The sun was out and shinning. Thomas even got to hold hands with Newt. Why that made him happy was beyond him. The blonde's hand fit just perfectly in his hand. Their fingers laced just right around each other. The brunet thought for a moment what it would be like if could always hold his hand. 

"Let's go to Mexico, then turn around and go over to the U.K. for lunch. And I will die before I let you go without eating fish an'  chips!" 

"Well then what are we waiting for? To Mexico it is!" Thomas started walking in a quick pace with his finger pointing up. He couldn't wait to go to the U.K. and eat the food Newt loves. He knows how much his old home means to him and is glad he can be apart of it. 

"So what are we gonna do when we get to Mexico?" Newt asked when he caught up to Thomas. 

"I want to go on that boat ride about like Day Of The Dead or something like that. Or we could- Wait! Stop!" Thomas changed his tone. He stopped roughly and reached his arm in front of Newt's chest. 

"Tommy what the bloody hell are  you doing? We need to get to Mexico if we want to make the boat ride." the Brit rattled. 

"Yeah I know, I know." Thomas waved him off, his mind somewhere else. 

"Oh God!" Newt exclaimed, thinking he finally figured out what was wrong. "Are you hurt? Why didn't I see this before? Im such a terrible friend! Tell me where it hurts! I'll call an ambulance!" 

But instead of falling down in pain Thomas just took one large step and lunged. When he stood up properly, he jumped shouting "YASSSS!! Fuck you all who said I couldn't cross!" 

Newt just stood there dumbfounded. Not having a clue of what was happening in front of him. 

"What are you bloody talking about?!" he screeched. 

The boy cheering in front of him suddenly stop and spun around to face Newt. 

"I was crossing the border duh!" he said as if it was a well known fact. 

"I'm still confused." 

"Well I have always said that someday I would cross the border to Mexico. See that line," he pointed to the ground. "that's the BORDER to Mexico." he waved his arm to the section of the Mexican country. 

Finally realizing what he was talking about, Newt scoffed and slapped his hand to his head, shaking his head. Sometimes Thomas could be a downright idiot. 

Instead of showing outrage, Newt crossed the "Border" with one big leap landing next to Thomas. The blonde smiled brightly at the  goofball next to him and started running to Mexico. 

"I'll beat you there!" he yelled back. 

"Hey! That's not fair!" Thomas screamed after him. 

Arriving at Mexico, Newt bent over gasping for breath, in-hailing deeply. 

Thomas ran right past him, snatching his hand along the way. Pulling Newt by the hand after him, Thomas yelled, "Let's go to the boats!" 

And to the boats they went. 

 

~~ 

"Dude that underground Aztec theme was brilliant! The lighting was perfect also." Thomas had loved going into the Aztec themed pyramid and the boat tour. 

"That's good Tommy re- HOLY SHIT! No fucking way!" Newt proclaimed out loud. 

"I know that's the reaction I pretty much had seeing it." Thomas remarked, oblivious at the turning direction in the conversation. 

"No not that!" Newt whispered sharply. "Look! It's the fucking Mexican Donald! How in the world?!" 

"Ohhhhh I get it! We're in Mexico which is in Disney! And Disney did a version of the Three Amigos. Brilliant!" Thomas laughed to himself. 

"Quick let's get a picture!" 

Walking up to the guy in the big suit, the two boys waited their turn for a picture. 

When it was their turn Newt pushed Thomas ahead. 

Thomas approached and started to speak.  
"Hey there... can I call you Mexican Donald?" Donald nodded. "Great! My friend and I were wondering if we could get a picture." 

Getting on either side of the duck, the two roommates awkwardly put an arm around him. The professional took a few shots then waved them on. 

"Cool! Looks like we got the hardest one done!" the brunet cheered. 

"Ok let's go get some lunch. I'm bloody hungry." 

 

~~

 

"So what do ya' think?" Newt asked his friend. 

"Itshj sojdk fukmnmdkidnfhg amfjajfzjdnifknfjg!" Thomas spoke with his mouth full.

"Tommy how many times have I told you wait till your finished chewing to talk." the blonde scorned. 

Rolling his eyes, the brunet swallowed his food. 

"I said It is so fucking amazing." 

"Well that's good to hear! I love this meal, even though it's not as good as it is at home it will do." Newt grinned. 

"One day we're gonna go to London. The two of us. The two against the world. One for all and all for one. Blood brothers. Yin and Yang. Batman and Robin. Sam and Dean. Two Muskett-" 

"Tommy what do want?" Newt asked knowingly. 

"Who said I wanted anything." Thomas batted his eye lashes. 

"Come on man cough it up." 

"Weeelllll. There is this one thing." 

"Yeah?"

-20 Minutes Later- 

"I can't believe you talked me into to this!" Newt was currently    
on top of a small stage with Thomas to his right. They were inside a small bar in Germany, where their beers are known for. 

"Just do it! It'll be fun you'll see!" Thomas egged on. 

Sighing deeply, the blonde knew he was going to regret this. They were both handed a microphone and asked to choose a song. 

"Oh! Oh! You've Got A Friend In Me!" the brunet shouted with joy. 

Doing karaoke was not what Newt envisioned to be doing at Disney. Oh well, no one knows him and this is for Tommy right? 

The lyrics appeared on the screen ahead and the music came to life. 

"You've gotta friend in me! You've a friend in me!" Thomas sang while waving his beer. "When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. Take it away Newt!" Thomas beamed at his friend. 

Laughing really hard Newt started to fumble out the words, "You just remember what your old pal said  Boy you've got a friend in me Yeah you've got a friend in me. All together now!" 

Thomas slung an arm around Newt's shoulders, leaning into him casually. They both chanted the words together, "You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You got troubles and I got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me!"

When the song finally ended, everyone in the bar was cheering and holding up their beers to the young men. Many were Chanting "Another one! Another one!" 

Looking over at Newt, Thomas face him a puppy dog face which Newt of-course complied to. 

"But I'm picking the bloody song this time!" Looking at the list of songs on the screen, the blonde found one that suited him. 

The melody came on and Newt turned to the brunet and winked.

Opening his mouth to sing, the blonde bellowed out the words, "Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came ?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl." 

Thomas' eyes grew bright when he heard Newt sing to him. This was the song playing in the café they met the first time at and they both loved the song. 

Now it was Thomas' turn to sing. 

"Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a  
Transistor radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl."

"Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah La dee " the two vocalized. 

Thomas walked over to Newt, took his hand, and sang the last verse to him. 

"So hard to find my way  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, Lord, Sometime I'm overcome thinking about Making love in the green grass Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl."

To end it everyone in the bar began to sing along. 

"Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Laying in the green grass  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d..." 

The bar was buzzing with cheers and laughter. The two on stage, hands still clasped together, only noticed each other. 

 

~~ 

 

"Nice singing back there." the brunet complimented the blonde. 

"Uh.. Thanks.. you too." Newt scratched the back of his neck, shoulders shrugged. Whatever happened back there, Newt knew it wasn't normal. The bubbly feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't right. Why did he get all giddy when Thomas took his hand? 

"Hey look Newt." the brunet lightly tapped his arm. "Snow White is over by the garden. Isn't she on the list?" 

"Yup." he replied, popping his mouth on the 'p'. 

They both walked over get a picture with the princess. 

Newt and Thomas' arms were touching while they were placed behind the beautiful woman's back. The blonde felt a slight tingle in his arm. He quickly jerked his arm downwards and it landed around Snow White's waist. 

After the picture was taken, the black haired woman turned to Newt. She smiled flirtatiously and winked. The Brit gulped and felt a blush beginning to form. 

Luckily his friend saved him and grabbed his arm pulling him away   
talking about the next country they need to visit. 

Little did Newt know that while Thomas' pulled him away he turned back to the princess. He glared at her and childishly stuck out his tongue as if saying 'Newt is mine. I don't share.' 

 

~~

 

"Oh My God! Oh My God! We just met Ana and Elsa! Ahhhhh!" Thomas was jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl. 

"Which means we've found three characters so far. Maybe Mulan will be in China. It's right next-door. Won't hurt to look." they were currently in Norway we're the two got their picture taken with the two princesses. 

"Ok and we can stop by and watch the knife throwing and fire breathing show." 

As expected, Mulan was in China. 

"Tommy where are you going?" the brunet just took of running across the street of China. 

He turned around and started jogging backwards. "To see the show! It's started over here!" he called back. 

The blonde chased him across to where about three men were flipping and catching knives at the same time. 

The crowed clapped and cheered after the act. One man appeared at the head of the group with a  mini mic connected to his shirt. 

"Hello thank you! Welcome welcome! For this next act we will need a volunteer. But it is a risky act and will test your courage. We ask for anybody who is eighteen years or older." the Asian man told the group of people. 

Next to Newt, Thomas hopped up waving his arms yelling "Pick me! Pick me!" 

'Ha! Like he'd see you.' Newt thought to himself. They were in the very back. 

"Yes you! Green shirt, brunet. In the very back." 

Holy shit. 

"Tommy be careful." the blonde said with a pressed tone. 

"Careful is my middle name." he replied. 

Walking to the front, the man whispered something into the boy's ear. 

"Everyone, this is Thomas. And he is going to be a human target." 

 

-After the Show- 

Newt thinks he is going to past out or puke. Maybe both. 

"Woah, Newt buddy, you ok? You look kinda pale." 

Thomas was just a human target for God's sake! Of course he was not ok! 

"How on Earth did you bloody do that? I think I'm gonna be sick." 

"Ok go sit down I'll order our food." Thomas patted his back in attempt to comfort him. 

They were now in America getting dinner. The restaurant was old. The place was called The Liberty Inn. All the walls were wood and painted a faded white. Waiting for Thomas to get their American version of a dinner, the blonde replayed the scene. 

 

"Ok Thomas, please stand in front of the red target." 

There was a rounded wood target behind Thomas. 

Thomas, taking his place, looked directly at Newt, never breaking eye contact. 

The man pulled out five silver knives. 

"Ok my goal is to line these five knives up along Thomas' body without hitting him." the crowed gasped. "Don't worry though, I'm a professional. Kids, don't be the stupid one and do this at home." 

Newt stared at Thomas with so much worry he thought his eyes were going to pop out. He couldn't help but think that this was it. Thomas was going to die. Sure he the knew the guy was a professional but still. Knives?! There was so many things he wanted to tell the brunet. So many things he wanted to do with him. 

Thomas' eyes was the only thing  
that kept Newt planted where he was. Those eyes held so much in them. Newt wish he could decode it all. All the pain he has in the brown eyes. 

When he first met Thomas he seemed broken, not like he is now. Sure he smiled and said he was fine that life was good. But The blonde could see past the shield the other put up. He has a past like everyone else. Just not a bright one. But what could have made this beautiful, brilliant boy so hurt? It just wasn't right. 

A loud thud brought Newt back to the present. He blinked and realized that the first knife has landed. It went next to the photographer, landing by his right shoulder. 

"Thud"   
"Thud"  
"Thud" 

Three more landing on either side of him. Ok one more, it will be fine. 

"For my last knife, above the head." not too bad. "BLIND FOLDED!" he shouted. 

Ok I'm going to puke Newt thought. 

A black cloth was wrapped around the Asian man's eyes. 

Newt looked Thomas straight in the eyes. Trying to impossibly send an important telepathic message.   
Here it goes... 

"Thud" 

It placed perfectly above his head. 

The crowd went wild and Newt let out a huge breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

Throwing off the blind fold the man yelled, "Thomas everybody," the people cheered. "Take a bow!"

When Thomas returned to Newt, he urgently wrapped his arms around the crazy brunet. 

He wouldn't let go till they got to America.

 

~~

 

As the boys walked out of Liberty Inn Thomas heard music playing.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Newt. 

"Yeah it's coming from across the street. It kinda sounds like a concert." 

Thomas searched through his bag for the events pamphlet. 

"Here it says 9:20 at the American Gardens Theatre- a salute to Journey. So someone is covering their songs." the brunet pointed out. 

"I know what a salute means in music you shank." Newt lightly shoved his shoulder. "You wanna check it out?" 

"Sure why not. The paper says it goes to 9:45 and then there is a thirty minute fireworks/laser show over the big pond. We could see that after." Thomas suggest. 

The two casually walked over to the theatre and sat on a metal bench. The band was currently singing 'Anyway You Want It'. People around them were singing along and dancing, enjoying the pleasant music. 

After about eight more intense upbeat songs the band decided to end the show with a classic song, Faithfully. 

An idea suddenly popped into Thomas' mind. He moved his hand towards his pocket to grab his phone. Turned the flashlight on his phone. Reaching high up in the air, the brunet swayed his arm to and fro. 

People around began to do the same and soon enough the whole crowed was swaying along. 

Thomas glanced over at the blonde next to him but the blonde was already looking at him, smiling brightly actually. Thomas smiled right back and bumped his shoulder with his own. He could live in this moment forever Thomas thought. 

 

~~

 

"Uh I'll have a mint chocolate-chip please." Newt told the cashier. The blonde breathed in, it smelled so good in the ice cream parlor. 

The two had traveled to France now and were in an old-fashion ice-cream parlor. 

Taking the two cones, Newt walked out of the shop to see his friend sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"Ready?" Newt asked. 

They were going to walk around and look for a place to sit for the light show. 

Standing up, Thomas took his cone. 

"Let's head over to Morocco and see if there any open spots over there." Thomas said before taking a lick. 

When they arrived at the other country, many people had deserted the area to go by the edge of the pond.

They walk in-sync to the center, a fountain. It was decorated with hundreds of colorful tiles. 

They sat down on the edge, thighs and shoulders touching.   
Newt looked over at Thomas. That boy will be the end of him he thought to himself. 

"You know I've really enjoyed today. Besides almost having a heart attack from your life being endangered." the Brit grinned sheepishly. "And don't think you've gotten away with that yet, you crazy git!" 

"You love me though." Thomas gave him a cheeky smile. 

The fireworks began right then, lighting the whole entire sky with little lights. All different kinds of colors. A Mickey Mouse came up once. The lasers were shinning all over and you could bearly just make out the music over the loud pop and cracking of the fireworks. 

Newt was so content right there. Not because of where he was, or what was going on. But because of who he was with. 

"Yeah, yeah I really do." Newt muttered to himself so only he could hear. 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos.
> 
> You guys are the bomb!!! Thank you all so much!!!!


	5. MGM Studios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I AM SO SO SUPER SORRY! I know its been FOREVER since I last updated. I just got to a new school, I've had volleyball practice every night, and sadly I went through a depression period of time and of course exams EW! But thank you all for being patient and waiting, for reading and kudos and SO MUCH for the wonderful AMAZING comments, those keep me going guys! So here it is my children, I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas (or what you celebrate) and Happy New Year, and get ready 'cus some real shit starts to happen.

“Oh no, no no. What have I done, what have I done? Thomas is going to hate me now!” Newt thought pacing back and forth. 

͠͠ ͠ ͠ 

Eight Hours Earlier  
“Oh we could see a Beauty and the Beast play, or there is an Indiana Jones Stunt show, or how about The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. Wait THEY HAVE THE MUPPETS!” Newt was looking down at the map in the entrance of the MGM Studios Park at 9:30 in the morning. 

Thomas giggled to himself, so happy that Newt was excited. Honestly, he thought to himself, he could have been at the worse place for vacation but he would still be happy there if he was with Newt. 

“Ok the Indiana Stunt Show starts in thirty minutes, so if we go now we’ll probably get a good seat.” Thomas suggested while looking around for the theatre. 

“Good idea, but I also want to check out the Star Tours that is like ten minutes after the show.” Newt commented, “Now if we could just find the right theatre.” The blonde stood up on tip-toes to get a better look around the crowd. He felt fingers slide into his palm, fitting like they were made for each other. Newt looked up at Thomas and back down at their hands. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and his hand became sweaty.

“I know the way come on.” Thomas pulled him in the correct direction. 

Of course, Newt began, he is just leading me the right way. His hand connected to mine didn’t mean anything, right?

When they arrived to the theatre, it was ten minutes till the show began. The two walked inside the shaded area, taking in the dark stage ahead. Thomas, still holding onto Newt’s hand, dragged them down the concrete steps to the third row, where an empty bench sat. 

Thomas sat down and gingerly patted the set next to him for the blonde. Newt took his seat next to the brunet. 

“So how much fire and explosions do you think there are going to be?” Thomas asked with the enthusiasm of a seven year old in front of a new bike. 

“Of course those are first words to come out of your mouth, you silly git.” The blonde just casually rolled his eyes. He had grown so used to Thomas’ comments that they were expected. 

Thomas slumped down in his seat and threw a frown on his face. Why did Newt always think he was childish? Should I act more like him? He thought to himself. Then he glanced down and realized that their hands were linked together. He smiled to himself, he had forgotten that he grabbed Newt’s hand. It just felt so natural and was his first instinct. And Newt hadn’t said anything about it yet, so he figured that it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he just kept it like that. He may also have scooted closer to the other boy because he could never get close enough to him. Being close to Newt was like being close to the radiant sun itself; bright, warm, and it always comes through the dark clouds on the gloomy days. But no one was looking, so technically there are no witnesses, so HA! But maybe it was it’s for the best if he knew. Newt is your goddamn best friend! Do you want to ruin that? Well no, but what if he…. Nope no way, has he showed any signs? I don’t think so. But he sooo UGH! *Mentally Slapping Himself* Thomas, man, come on man get it together. 

While Thomas was having World War III go on in his head, Newt was staring at him having some thoughts himself. 

Why, why am I doomed to this beautiful person? His eyes are painted like a brown sea, so many different shades, wavering and beautiful to the human eye. All of his moles are connected like a starry night constellation. 

Little did the boys know that while they were thinking about each other in a more-than friendly way, the two kept creeping closer together. 

“AHHH!” a voice suddenly boomed over the speakers. The two boys jumped in surprise. They looked down at their hands at the same time and both let go blushing. 

“This is a HUGE drop off!” a man appeared on the stage. He then looked up at everyone and Newt got a good look at the strange man. He was wearing an Indiana Jones costume on with a whip tied to his waist. 

“Well hello there everyone! Are you here to join me on my adventure?” he asked. 

The crowd shouted ‘YES!’ back to him. 

“Let’s go then!”

~~~

The lights were flashing everywhere and the sound of a thousand boulders crashing down was playing on the speakers. 

“You will never get away Jones!” the man with a scar on his face yelled. He held a “gun” in his hand. A shot came from the device and Thomas gave a little yelp and grabbed for Newt’s hand. 

The blonde turned his face away from the other and bit his lip, trying his hardest not smile like a complete idiot. 

~~~

“I can’t believe you fought with a lightsaber, against a real Jedi!” Thomas gawked over Newt like a nine year old.

“Tommy, it wasn’t a real lightsaber or a real Jedi.” The blonde informed with a knowing look. 

“Ha! And I bet you would say Bigfoot isn’t real either. I guess you’re parents never told you the truth, huh Newt? It’s okay, I’ll give you time to cope.” The brunet patted Newt’s back and kept on walking. Newt just rolled his eyes in disbelief. 

The two had just gotten out of the Star Tours and it was now 12:05 and the park was now flooded with people. 

“Hey Newt want to go to The Streets of America then grab some lunch. I’d prefer to sit outside somewhere, its beautiful out today.” Thomas called back. 

“Yeah sounds good. So what do want to see in The Streets of America?” 

“The Muppets!” the brunet smiled brightly. 

“I know the Muppets you shank! Besides them what do you want to see?”

“Nothing…” Thomas started to scratch the back of his ear. 

“What is it? Come ooonnnn you can tell me.” Newt stretched. 

“You swear you won’t laugh at me?” the brunet said with a worried look on his face. 

“Of course I won’t.” Newt replied, his facial features softening. ‘It couldn’t be that bad. Right?’ Newt thought to himself. 

~~~

“You’ve got to be joking.” The Brit was standing in front of the entrance to the Honey I Shrunk the Kids playset with his jaw hanging open like there was a heavy weight pulling it down. 

He could see kids dragging their parents inside by their hands, catching some words here and there like ‘let’s go I want to be the first in line for the slide!’ 

“Come on it will be fun!” Thomas tugged on his arm like one of the kids Newt had just watched. 

“What do you plan on doing? Stalk the kids, while they play tag?!” 

“No of course not!” Thomas scoffed, “I plan on playing tag with you!” 

“What?!” but before those words left Newt’s lips, the photographer was hulling him inside. Once they made it in, Thomas smacked Newt’s arm and bellowed “You’re it!” He then ran away into a big leaf tunnel, giggles echoing after him. 

“Come on Tommy! Come back here. I am not going to chase after you like we were five years old.” 

“Well we are in Disney World! The one place where we can act like we are five years old.” His head popped out of a small opening in the green leaf he was inside of. “Are you too slow Newt? Do you know that I could out run you and even hide so well you couldn’t find me? Or are you just a scared little pansy?” Thomas tried his best to trash talk the blonde.

“Shut your pie hole you dirty little douc…” Newt looked around, aware of his surroundings that he was in a playground for God’s sake, made for kids. He also realized how far away he was from Thomas and to be heard by him would take a loud voice. “Uh… you dirty little doughnut?” 

“Doughnut? Wow Newt, you really need to work on your trash talking.” Thomas joked.

“Ok that’s it! I’m coming after you!” Newt yelled. The brunet’s eyes grew wide in realization that Newt was serious about pursuing him. So he took off in a flash, laughing like a wild man. He sprinted up steps that were to look like bark on a tree. Thomas quickly turned a corner and looked behind himself at the same time. Newt was just a few paces behind him. A little kid ran in front of Thomas and through himself down a slide that lead to another level. The brunet followed in pursuit. When he landed on the next level he looked around at his surroundings. It looked like he was underground. The walls and ceiling looked like dirt. It was semi-dark, except for the patches of light here and there. 

The brunet heard the yell of a certain blonde, probably coming down the slide he assumed. He searched for where the little boy he was following had gone. Thomas glanced over to his right and saw a small dark figure on all fours crawling. Then all of all sudden he was gone. Bingo! Thomas thought to himself. A secret passageway. 

Not wasting anymore time, the young man got down on all fours and quickly crawled in the same direction. Right as he entered the hidden hole in the wall, he heard a thud on the ground, indicating that the Brit was now on the same level. With that information, he picked up his pace, not wanting to know what the blonde had planned on doing with him when he found him. 

Thomas heard footsteps echo down the tunnel so he picked up the pace. Once he felt he was deep enough he suddenly touched a small foot. He looked up and there sitting in the small dead end, was a group of about six kids. Afraid they would say something, he managed to bring his index finger to his lips in the tiny space. The little army giggled and nodded in agreement. 

“Who are you hiding from?” a young boy asked. His face set like he was the one in charge of the army, the general. 

“I’m hiding from the tall blonde kid with dimples when he smiles.” Thomas smiled to himself at the thought. 

“Oh I saw him!” a small girl next to Thomas shrieked. She was small, maybe about five years old. The girl had thin, blonde hair, so thin it looked as if there almost nothing. She had her hair put up in two pigtails and was wearing a pink and orange summer dress. “My name is Mia.” Her little voice squeaked out. Why does she seem so familiar? Thomas thought to himself. 

“Your boyfriend is cute!” she whispered in his ear as if she didn’t want the other children to hear. 

Thomas whipped his head around to face her. “Excuse me?” he said a bit too forcefully. 

“The blonde boy right? You told the turtle that you two were dating.” ‘That’s where she is from, she was the girl with the purple shell.’ He thought. 

“I hope someday I have a boyfriend like him.” Mia sighed and a dreamy look in her eyes. 

“Me and you both girl.” The brunet agreed. Then Thomas felt a tiny tap on his shoulder. He turned to right, now facing the ‘general’ again. 

“What is it kid?” he asked. 

“My name is not kid, its Gally!” he replied with an angry tone. “And I’m in charge here, so you listen to me.” 

“How old are you, Gally?” 

“Ten, why?”

“Well I’m nineteen, so doesn’t that make me in charge?” Thomas asked like a superior would. 

“No! Now shut your pie hole, I think I hear him.” Gally commanded. 

Next thing Thomas heard sounded like someone crouching. “Hello? Anybody in there? Tommy?” 

Thomas froze and turned back to Gally and shook his head. The boy nodded knowing what he meant. The kid then put on the face of a man who has seen the horrors of battle and terrible deaths. Then the ten year old turned to the five other kids. 

“Okay attention everyone!” he whispered loudly, “I’m gonna charged out there first, Jeff you follow me exactly. We are going to take the blonde head on. Mia, you go around take him from behind.”  
“Yes sir.” She replied.  
“Clint and Chuck, you too sprint out and grab each of his legs. And hold on for dear life and don’t you dare let go. Ben when we all do that, you come out and jump on him. He should go down on that.  
“Men and woman, we have the advantage of surprise here, use it well! Now, who is with me?”  
The rest of the munchkins chanted back. Thomas’s jaw dropped. They were a little army!  
Gally turned to Thomas next. “We will give as much time as possible for you to get away, but we can’t hold him down for long. We are only but children.” He informed Thomas.  
“You watch way too many war movies don’t you?” Was his only response.  
“Yeah, my parents are trying to limit that. Never the less, are you ready solider?!” he shouted.  
“Yes sir yes!” Thomas shouted back, saluting to him.  
“Good luck then.” Gally took Thomas arm and shook, Thomas repeating after him. 

Next thing Thomas new he saw Gally and Jeff running out screaming charge! Then he heard a certain Brit yell. All the kids started to charge after. When he was last one in the tunnel, he crawled out as quickly as he could. 

When light hit him, he stood up. He looked down at the commotion. The sight almost brought him to tears. 

Newt was lying on the ground, Chuck and Clint were wrapped around his legs, and Ben was sitting on top of him laughing like an evil maniac who went crazy. Gally and Jeff were holding his arms down and Mia had her arms and legs wrapped around his waist with her head against him. Every time he tried to move she would scream her head off. 

Thomas started to laugh when suddenly Newt’s eyes found his. Thomas froze in steps and turned white. 

“YOU!” Newt yelled to him. “You did this to me!” 

Thomas looked around. He pointed to himself and mouthed the word ‘me’. 

“Yes you!” the blonde thundered. As fast as lighting, Thomas sprinted around the corner leading to steps. He ran up the steps skipping two at a time. When he was at top, he didn’t even stop for second. The brunet through himself down the first slide he saw. 

Reaching the end of the slide, Thomas leaped out and accidently ran into somebody. 

“Shuck! I’m so sorry sir…” looking up the brunet saw that in-fact it was Newt with arms crossed. And he did not look amused. 

“Oh Newt… hey buddy how- how’s it going?” he stuttered. The blonde just raised one of his eyebrows.

“You remember that incident back there.” Thomas babbled, “Yeah, that wasn’t my doing, I swear I would never do anything to you…” and then Newt was standing alone when Thomas took off sprinting in attempt to save his life. 

“YOU COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY SHANK!” 

~~

Biting into his salad, Thomas moaned out loud in a deep tone. Newt looked up from his own meal to the person across from him. The sight in front of him almost pulled him apart. Thomas’s head was leaning back and his eyes were closed. Subconsciously the blonde licked his lips. He leaned forward, out of his chair and lightly kissed his friends neck. Thomas gasped and lowered his eyes to Newt. He gave him a gentle smile and grabbed the back the blonde’s head. The brunet connected their lips together. Newt smiled into the kiss and moaned. God this is wonderful he thought, why hadn’t thought of doing this before. But just as the feeling came it left. Thomas retreated and whispered Newt’s name. But Newt only looked at him. Thomas repeated his name another two times till he shook him. 

Snapping his head up, Newt took in a deep breath and was ripped out from his day dream. A strong pair of hands were on either side of Newt’s shoulders, gripping him firmly. 

“Newt, hey Newt!” the honey dipped voice brought him back. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here.” 

Thomas didn’t look convinced but sat back down anyways. 

“Okay I am super excited to ride the Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster! This was my Dad and I’s favorite ride in this park, especially since he loved Aerosmith.” Thomas smiled at the thought of the memory but then the smiled disappeared and something haunting clouded his brown eyes. 

What is it Tommy?! Newt really just wanted to scream at him. He would always get this way when he would talk about his past. He just wish Thomas would tell him so he could comfort him, make his forget whatever is making him unhappy, because life isn’t too bright when his Thomas is sad. His Thomas? Wow, things must be getting pretty bad if he is already claiming him. 

“Well then let’s go! Although I am kind of nervous for this one.” Newt said, ashamed. The brunet gave him a soft smile that warmed Newt’s heart. He took his hand again. 

“It’s okay, everybody is afraid of something, believe I know.” 

“What are you afraid of then?” The blonde asked, hoping not to be too nosy.

“I want to save that for another time, a special time. Right now, we need to go ride a roller coaster!” Thomas gave his hand a squeeze and then ran off around the corner to the line. 

~~~  
Walking down Hollywood Boulevard, Thomas looked around at the attractions. There were so many shops on this street, what would he get for Minho and Teresa? Should he get Newt something? Would that be too weird, he already brought him on this trip. 

Looking up he found what he had been looking for, the Magic Mickey Hat. This was the next Site he was going to take a picture of. This is the Hat from the scene the Sorcerer’s Apprentice, in one of his favorite Disney movies Fantasia. The whole movie sparked his creative side and the pictures that went along with orchestra inspired him to go into photography. So naturally, Disney was an easy pick for him to take pictures of. Plus he had extra tickets to bring a certain someone. 

“This is a good spot.” He said to Newt. 

“So where to after this Tommy?” 

Lining up his shot, Thomas looks over his shoulder at the blonde. 

“I’m not really sure. Do you just want to walk around a bit?” the brunet says, raising an eyebrow at the same time. 

“Sounds wonderful to me.” Newt grins at Thomas. 

Thomas looked through his lenses, focusing on only his target. He really wants a good grade on this project so he has to make sure that the lighting is perfect and the angles are correct. 

After snapping a few shots he stood up and placed his camera in the camera bag. The brunet turned his eyes to the blonde but realized his eyes were already on him. Thomas quickly looked away, anywhere but those piercing eyes. 

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Thomas shoved his hands into his pockets. “Which way?” 

Newt blinked in confusion then hit realization. “Huh? Oh right! Uh… let’s go walked to the San Francisco Billboard.” 

Picking up his feet, Thomas followed his best friend, and fortunately single friend. 

“So Tommy boy what are you gonna do when we get back? We’ll still have another two weeks off.” Newt asked once Thomas caught up to him. 

“Well I guess that just all depends on who I am with.” The photographer replied eyeing Newt. 

Does he mean me?! Oh I really hope he does. Newt was thinking desperately. 

“Hey look there’s Peter Pan!” Newt heard Thomas exclaim. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s great Tommy.” Newt commented, “So anyways, have you talked to Brenda recently? I know you two have been like on and off. But uh… well… I was just wondering if you were seeing anyone serious right now.”…….. “Tommy. Thomas?!” Newt looked up from the ground and stopped walking. Thomas wasn’t next to him. Newt turned around and found him talking to Peter Pan, who in fact looked like a model with perfect cheek bones. Who in fact was currently giving Thomas a cheeky smile and just grabbed his elbow. Okay who the hell does this flying elf think he is?! 

Newt marched right up to the other two boys. 

“Thomas hey! You didn’t tell me we were meeting Peter Pan *cough* pansy *cough*” 

“You okay Newt?” Thomas slapped him on the back. The blonde just flashed him a smile. 

“Well remember Peter Pan was on the list to take pictures with, so here I am.” Then the brunet turned to the character. 

“Luke, this is my very good friend Newt.” 

“Wait, who is Luke?” Newt stopped him.

“I am.” Peter Pan spoke up for the first time. His voice was firm and deep. He definitely hit puberty. His hand was stuck out for Newt to shake. 

“Wow already on real name basis, okay.” Newt said sarcastically, taking his hand. 

“So let’s get that picture then.” Thomas suggested feeling a bit of tension but trying to ignore it.

Thomas and Newt were on either side of Luke, with their hands touching behind him. After the picture Luke turned to Thomas. 

“So I get off at 4, do you want to hang out around here.” He asked, notably bashing his eyelashes at Thomas. What a flirt, Newt thought while rolling his eyes. Looking at his watch it said 2:50 p.m. Oh Great he only gets a little over an hour with Tommy! 

“Yeah sure where should we meet?” 

“Echo Lake up in the front.” 

“Okay great! Newt and I are going to go to the Toy Story ride.” Thomas informed. 

“That’s a fun ride. You’ll enjoy it! Bye guys.” Luke waved as they walked away, but before he completely turned he winked at Thomas.

“I don’t like that Luke character.” Newt says sourly. 

“He’s pretty cool I guess. He has nice cheek bones.” The brunet thought out loud. 

The Brit fumed when he heard this but little did he know that Thomas was trying to get a reaction out of him. 

~~~

“THAT WAS SO FUN! I WANT TO GO AGAIN!!” Thomas yelled for everyone to hear. 

“No you just want another chance to beat me, which will never happen, plus that was a super long wait.” 

Thomas stuck his tongue out at Newt. “Hey Newt what time is it?” 

“3:40, why?” he asked. 

“We need to start heading over to Echo Lake so we can meet Luke.”

Oh right, Newt almost forgot about him he had that much fun with Thomas. 

When they arrived to the lake they still had 15 minutes to spare. The two were leaning against a bar looking out into the lake, palm trees surrounding the. The sky was getting kind of cloudy and dark. 

The thought of this Luke kid with them made Newt sick. 

“Tommy do we really have to hang with Luke? I mean we barely even know him.” Newt reasoned.

“Sure why not, he seems nice enough. I know I liked him.” 

The blonde gritted his teeth, WHY?! This is making me so angry!

“And you know maybe you’ll end liking him.”

I highly doubt that.

“He gave me his number.”

Please just stop talking Tommy before I jump in the lake.

“He told me he was single…” Thomas was suddenly silenced. He really didn’t know what going on but it felt amazing, like fireworks. 

OH MY GOD.

Realization hit him like a freight train. NEWT IS ACTUALLY KISSING ME! Oh shit I need to kiss him back! But before he could Newt pulled back. 

His eyes were wide, like deer in head lights. The blonde touched his own lips with the tips of his fingers in complete shock.

“I’m so sorry Thomas.” He faintly whispered and Thomas hardly heard it. All of a sudden tears were welling up in the Brit’s eyes. Out of fear and confusion Newt took off sprinting away from the brunet and out of his sight. 

~To Be Continued In the Next Chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! Please comment your thoughts or any ideas for this! Thanks I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter starts off a bit slow but it will get better I promise. 
> 
> Thanks ;)


End file.
